hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
2009
was Hollyoaks's fifteenth year of production. This year saw the transmission of the second season of Hollyoaks Later. 2009 also saw the transmission of web series Hollyoaks: The Morning After the Night Before as well as documentary Hollyoaks: The Good, The Bad and the Gorgeous, and The Hollyoaks Music Show. Events Hollyoaks events *8th January - Josh Ashworth proposes to Amy Barnes, who accepts. *21st January - Nige Foster is revealed to have survived the beating delivered by Calvin Valentine, with Warren Fox revealed as to have masterminded the façade. *23rd January - Lauren Valentine, Anita Roy and Theresa McQueen are arrested for fraud. Jacqui and Mercedes McQueen are arrested for assault by Carmel McQueen. *28th January - Zak Ramsey's sister, Hayley arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character). Gaz Bennett sets fire to Relish. *6th February - Loretta Jones returns to the village after Ste Hay sends her a message from Dom Reilly's phone, asking for a reconciliation. (First appearance of the character since 2008) *18th February - Darren Osborne suffers a panic attack. *27th February - Calvin Valentine discovers that Nige Foster is still alive. *4th March - Sarah Barnes is accused of hitting one of her dance students, Persephone Hart, by Persephone's sister, Lydia. (First appearance of Lydia Hart) *10th March - Tony Hutchinson's son, Harry Thompson, returns briefly to visit him. (First appearance of the character since 2008) *16th March - Justin Burton is arrested for unauthorised taking of a motor vehicle when he takes Ash Roy's car, saving Hannah Ashworth from a creepy mechanic. *24th March - Steph Cunningham meets rival dance instructor Fernando Fernandez. (First appearance of the character) *31st March - Natty introduces Ste Hay to his friend, Daniel Raven. (First appearance of the character) *3rd April - Amy Barnes gives birth to a boy, with the help of Daniel Raven's wife, Abi. (First appearance of Lucas Hay) *9th April - Hannah Ashworth is injured when she crashes Justin Burton's motorbike, which had been tampered with by Ash Roy. *23rd April - Anita Roy is hospitalised with burns after attempting to bleach her legs to lighten her skin colour. *7th May - Warren Fox is arrested for the murder of Sean Kennedy after confessing to Calvin Valentine the day prior. *27th May - Warren Fox is knocked unconscious and kidnapped by an unknown kidnapper. *28th May - Warren Fox's kidnapper is revealed to be Clare Devine, who douses The Loft in petrol before threatening to set it alight. (First appearance of the character since 2007) *29th May - Hannah Ashworth is knocked unconscious by Clare Devine whilst searching for Justin Burton at The Loft. As Clare prepares to set the place alight, Hannah attacks her, causing her to drop the match. The pair fight but end up falling over the balcony. Clare manages to escape and Justin saves Hannah. Warren ends up injuring himself attempting to escape, trapping himself on the landing of the stairs. The cable holding the mirror to the roof snaps and the mirror falls, causing Warren to be impaled by the shards of glass. (Last appearance of Warren Fox until 2010) *3rd June - Justin Burton flees the village to avoid being prosecuted for the fire at The Loft. Russ Owen flees the village after kidnapping his son, Max. (Last appearance of Russ and Max Owen until 2018, and final appearance of Justin Burton) *5th June - Clare Devine is arrested for starting the fire at The Loft after Sasha Valentine hears her voice on a voicemail from Warren Fox. (Last appearance of Clare until 2013). *9th June - Charlotte Lau arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *16th June - Anita Roy's chatroom boyfriend, Ricky Campbell arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *18th June - Ravi Roy is attacked by Caleb Ramsey. *22nd June - Ravi Roy is diagnosed with a cerebral aneurysm. *30th June - Charlotte Lau's friend, Dave Colburn, arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *3rd July - Warren Fox's funeral takes place. Cheryl Brady returns to the village to see Zak Ramsey. (First appearance of Cheryl since 2008) *6th July - Darren Osborne and Hannah Ashworth return to the village, revealing that they married in a sudden ceremony whilst on a weekend holiday in Denmark. *17th July - Gilly Roach is accidentally pushed down a flight of stairs by a club bouncer. *23rd July - Ravi Roy collapses and is left partially blinded by his aneurysm. *28th July - Daniel Raven is seriously assaulted in a beating delivered by Natty. *29th July - Zak Ramsey, Kris Fisher, Sarah Barnes and Zoe Carpenter meet their new boss at the call centre, Sheila Buxton. (First appearance of the character) *20th August - Elliot Bevan is arrested for possession of an illegal substance and drunk and disorderly behaviour. *21st August - Daniel Raven is arrested for attempted child abduction. *24th August - Daniel Raven leaves the village after reconciling with his wife, Abi. (Final appearance of the character) *28th August - Tony Hutchinson proposes to Cindy Cunningham, who accepts. *31st August - Jacqui McQueen meets Des Townsend, who invites her for a drink which Jacqui rejects. (First appearance of Des Townsend) *3rd September - Ravi Roy suffers an aneurysm after being punched by his brother, Ash, and is left comatose. *4th September - Ash Roy is arrested for assaulting his brother, Ravi. *7th September - Anita Roy discovers that she is not the biological daughter of Bel and Govinda Roy. *10th September - Ravi Roy awakens from his coma. *11th September - Ash Roy leaves the village after being disowned by his family. (Final appearance of the character) *14th September - Gaz Bennett tries to attack Anita Roy, but Anita is saved by Newt, who seriously injures Gaz by knocking him unconscious with a rock. *15th September - Newt is arrested for the attempted murder of Gaz Bennett. *17th September - Gaz Bennett suffers a seizure whilst unconscious in hospital. *18th September - Gaz Bennett suffers a second seizure whilst unconscious in hospital. *21st September - New Hollyoaks Community Hall student India Longford arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *23rd September - Archie Carpenter is kidnapped by Ged Paxton. *30th September - Theresa McQueen visits her mother, Kathleen, in prison. (First appearance of Kathleen McQueen) *1st October - Bel and Govinda Roy move to Middlesbrough. Lydia Hart, Sarah Barnes and Zoe Carpenter all go skydiving. Lydia tampers with a parachute in order to try kill Zoe but Sarah uses the faulty parachute and subsequently falls to her death. (Final appearance of Bel Roy, Gov Roy and Sarah Barnes) *2nd October - Zoe Carpenter is arrested for the murder of Sarah Barnes. Tony Hutchinson and Cindy Cunningham marry. *5th October - Frankie Dean visits her son, Jake, in the psychiatric hospital upon discovering of his impending release. Newt meets Rae Wilson. (First appearance of Jake Dean since 2008 and first appearance of Rae) *9th October - As part of their suicide pact, Newt and "Rae Wilson" attempt suicide by jumping off a water tower. "Eli" attempts to stop them, but Barry pushes him into the water, and he fails to resurface. Barry and Rae jump into the water, witnessed by Jack Osborne and Lauren Valentine. Jack rescues Newt however Rae fails to resurface. *12th October - Jake Dean is arrested for breaching his bail conditions. *23rd October - Sarah Barnes's funeral takes place. *26th October - Newt considers jumping from the archway, but is talked down by Jack Osborne. *2nd November - Neville and Suzanne Ashworth's godson, Duncan Button, arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *5th November - Spencer Gray is left seriously injured after a firework explodes whilst he is holding it. *26th November - Holly Cunningham is electrocuted due to a circuit overload caused by Neville Ashworth's Christmas lights. *30th November - Zoe Carpenter's trial for the murder of Sarah Barnes begins. *3rd December - Zoe Carpenter is found not guilty of the murder of Sarah Barnes. *9th December - Anita Roy collapses after taking ecstasy. *14th December - Dave Colburn is arrested for assaulting Ravi Roy. *21st December - In a flashforward to May 2010, Calvin and Carmel Valentine re-marry, but Calvin is later shot by an unknown assailant. *29th December - Hannah Ashworth collapses and has a convulsion. *31st December - Lydia Hart stabs Zoe Carpenter at Sarah Barnes's grave. Zoe is rushed to hospital whilst Lydia is arrested for the attempted murder of Zoe and the murder of Sarah. Real life events *29th May - Bryan Kirkwood's final episode as series producer airs. *1st June - Lucy Allan's first episode as series producer airs. Major storylines Cast changes Debuts See also: Category:2009 debuts. Returns See also: Category:2009 returns. Departures See also: Category:2009 departures. Episodes See also: Category:2009 episodes. See also *Category:2009 minor characters *Category:2009 births *Category:2009 marriages *Category:2009 deaths Category:2000s Category:2009